A triangle in a Cartesian coordinate plane has vertices (5, -2), (10, 5) and (5, 5). How many square units are in the area of the triangle? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Answer: Plotting the given points in a coordinate plane, we find that the triangle is a right triangle whose legs have length $5-(-2)=7$ and $10-5=5$ units.  The area of the triangle is $\frac{1}{2}(\text{base})(\text{height})=\frac{1}{2}(7)(5)=\boxed{17.5}$ square units.

[asy]
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(8));
dotfactor = 4;
draw((-1,0)--(10,0),Arrows(4));
draw((0,-4)--(0,10),Arrows(4));
pair A=(5,-2), B=(10,5), C=(5,5);
pair[] dots = {A,B,C};
dot(dots);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
label(rotate(90)*"$5-(-2)$",(0,0.2)+(A+C)/2,W);
label("$10-5$",(B+C)/2,N);
label("$(5,-2)$",A,S);
label("$(10,5)$",B,NE);
label("$(5,5)$",C,NW);
[/asy]